Back To School Time
by nannygirl
Summary: The day kids hate but parents enjoy. Well most of them.


_Hello hello! I'm back! This story takes place about ten or eight years after the family moved to California. Jenn & Michelle are about 13, both sets of twins are 10, Joey's 6 while Erica is 5. Enjoy and let me know what ya think._

**Back to school Time**

**First scene Fran and Max's room the two asleep, Erica (the baby of the family who's now 5) comes in and jumps on the bed.**

Erica: First day a school! Get up!

**Max wakes up**

Max: Sweetheart what are you doing up?

Erica: First day a school!

**She jumps even more and Fran wakes up**

Fran: Hey who let out the Yiddish jumping bean?

Erica: First day a school mommy!

Fran: That's right, you're going to kinder.

Max: You're a big girl now…

Erica: Yeah yeah we already went ova this last night. Get up!

**She exits and Max and Fran cuddle**

Fran: Oy why can't all kids be that excited for school?

Max: They are only it's for the last day of school.

**They laugh**

Fran: I can't believe it's the first day of school already.

Max: Yes, for eight hours we will have the house all to ourselves, no kids at all not even Erica. And soon it'll be forever.

**Fran starts to cry**

Max: Darling what's wrong?

Fran: I don't want my baby to leave me!

**She leans on Max**

**Theme song**

**Next scene Niles and CC's house, in their room, the two asleep, then the alarm turns on and Niles groans and leans over CC to turn off the alarm he then smiles when he sees the date**

Niles: CC?

**He starts to kiss her neck**

Niles: CC, baby it's the first day of school.

CC: Niles it wasn't funny last week and it's not funny now.

**She covers her head with the blanket and Niles gets up from the bed**

Niles: Fine don't believe me.

He gets up from the bed

CC: Niles?

**She uncovers herself and right in front of her face is a calendar**

CC: Oh my God it is the first day of school!

She kisses Niles then they break apart

Niles: Our prayers have been answered.

**They laugh and then kiss again**

**Next scene**

**Max and Fran's house in their hallway**

Max: I promise you darling it won't be that bad. Now to make this easier on you I'll go wake up the twins so you just have to wake up Jenn.

Fran: Ok. Hey She's the hardest one!

**She turns around but Max is gone**

Fran: Oy, I've taught him to well.

She walks over to Jenn's door and knocks

Fran: Jenn! Open up!

Jenn os: Come in.

Fran: I said… Wha?

Jenn: Come in.

**Fran enters Jenn's room to find her doing her hair**

Fran: Alright who are you and wha have ya done with my daughter? And if ya say, are you mad I am your daughter, I'm called a priest.

Jenn: Wrong movie ma.

Fran: Meanwhile wha's with ya being up and dressed before you're dragged out of bed, on the first day of school? Not that I'm against it

Jenn: Ma this year is going to be the best year ever!

Fran: Why's that sweetie?

Jenn: Because I said.

Fran: Oh. Well good thinking, if you're confident then you'll get what ya want.

Jenn: Thanks ma.

Fran: You're welcome sweetie.

**She exits**

**Outside in the hallway**

Fran: Oy this is gonna be the worst year ever.

**She walks past the twins room to see Max pulling the sheets off both of the twins**

Max: Get up!

Jonah and Eve: No!

**They pull the sheets back over themselves and Max groans, while Fran sticks her head inside the room**

Fran: Ha ha ha ha.

**She exits and Max tries again and is unsuccessful again**

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's house Lauren's room**

**Lauren asleep Niles enters**

Niles: Lauren, Laur, time to get up.

Lauren: No.

Niles: Come on it's the first day of school.

Lauren: No daddy I wanna stay home any help you clean house.

Niles: You've never helped me clean house.

Lauren: Well we can at least see how it goes.

Niles: Nice try. Now come on.

Lauren: Forget it, nothing you can say will make me want to do this.

Niles to himself: Sounds just like her mother. Luckily it doesn't last long with either of them. (to Lauren) Alright I'll make you a deal, if you get up now, I'll buy you that CD you wanted.

Lauren: Dad stop yapping and get out so I can get dressed.

**She pushes him out the door**

**Hallway**

**Niles standing there as Matthew and Joey run past him**

Both: Morning dad!'

**They exit**

Niles: Morning.

**He sees CC leaning by the frame of the boy's bedroom**

Niles: Well you sure got them up and running quickly. How'd you do it?

CC: Niles, please I am their mother, they listen to me. By they way we're having hamburgers with French fries tonight. Ok?

Niles: Using bribery my dear?

**Lauren enters dressed and holding a piece of paper she hands it to Niles**

Lauren: Here's a list of stores that carry the CD dad. Morning mom.

**She exits**

CC: Morning. (mocking Niles) Using bribery my dear?

**Niles gives her a shut up look**

CC: I'm going to go change, you get Michelle up.

Niles: But she's the hardest one.

**CC just closes hers and Niles' room door and Niles walks over to Michelle's room and knocks on the door**

Niles: Michelle?

**Moaning is heard**

Niles: Michelle?

**More moaning**

Niles: There better not be anyone else in there!

**Seconds later Michelle comes out still in pajamas**

Michelle: Ok I'm up.

Niles: Breakfast in ten minutes.

Michelle: Ok.

**She closes the door**

**Inside her room**

**She locks the door and goes back to bed**

**Outside in the hall**

**Niles stops dead in his tracks and goes back to Michelle's door and tries to open it**

Niles: Michelle open up!

**Nothing**

Niles: Michelle? Michelle!

**He starts banging on the door when Joey comes in**

Joey: No dad it's Wilma!

**He bangs on the door with Niles**

**Kitchen Niles making breakfast Fran enters**

**Fran: Mourning Niles. Niles! Wha are ya doing here?**

Niles: I thought your children might want a nice homemade breakfast before they're first day at school.

Fran: I could make them a homemade breakfast.

Niles: Homemade does not include pouring cereal from a box with milk and into a bowl.

Fran: Well it's made at home.

**He smiles and she sighs**

Niles: What's wrong?

Fran: I'm just sad that today's the first day of school.

Niles: Wait a minute is this the same woman who years ago was dancing in the kitchen with me because of this occasion? And the same woman who last year pushed her kids on the school bus at six in the morning, when they weren't even suppose to ride it.

Fran: Yeah well that was then and this is now. And now, my baby is leaving me!

Niles: Fran this isn't a day of sadness for parents it's a day of celebration!

Fran: I guess you're still the same man who accidentally pounded B's Nintendo repeatedly with a meat mallet.

Niles: Yup.

**Fran playfully hits him**

Fran: I'm just sad, that soon she'll be going to college and then she'll be out of the nest forever (She sighs again) Gee ya think Max would let me home school her, and I'll teach her?

Niles: Well if he does you won't have to worry about her going to college.

**She throws a dish towel at him**

**Next scene**

**Sheffield house**

**Area by the stairs Max and Jonah standing there**

Jonah: What's taking so long?

Max: We're waiting for one more unhappy camper.

**Jenn enters happily**

Jenn: Let's get going!

**She exits**

Jonah: Uh dad that's happy not unhappy. Maybe you should go to school and I'll stay here and do nothing.

Max: Go wait in the car.

**Jonah exits and Fran comes down the stairs**

Max: Come on darling it won't be that bad.

Fran: Yes it will, and I'm not the only one who thinks so, the kids do too. Why do you think they look so sad?

**Jenn enters from outside**

Jenn: Come on we can't be late for the first day of school!

Fran: Except for that one, she's yours.

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's house in Living room**

**The two kissing**

**Michelle and Joey enter**

Michelle: Jeeze, can't you two wait until we're all in the car?

**Michelle and Joey exit**

Niles: Alright, let's getting going, but when we get back, we'll finish this.

CC: Niles, you know how much I'd love to, but I've got a meeting with some new investor.

Niles: Mr. Celine?

CC: Yeah how did you know?

Niles: Because, I am Me. Celine. Remember I am part French.

CC: Oooh I remember very well.

**She grabs him by his tie and leads him out the door**

**Next scene**

**School hallway Max standing there**

Max: Come on sweetheart it's not scary, I promise.

**Erica comes out pulling Fran's arm**

Erica: Yeah come on mommy.

Fran: Alright I'm coming, I'm coming.

**They reach a classroom**

Erica: Daddy is my name up there?

**She points to a bulletin board**

Max: Yes it is right here, Erica Sheffield.

**He points to a red apple**

**A teacher played by Nicole Kidman enters**

Teacher: Hi there what's your name?

Erica: Erica Valerie Sheffield.

Teacher: Hello there Erica, I'm Miss. Applebee.

Fran to Max: Ok I've heard enough, we're taking Erica home.

Max to Fran: What why?

Fran to Max: Didn't you just hear her last name?

Max to Fran: What Applebee it sounds sweet.

Fran to Max: Yeah too sweet. That might not even be her last name for all we know it could be…killer! Or maybe she doesn't even have one! Or she doesn't wanna tell us the truth because she's a killer!

Max to Fran: Darling, Niles still hasn't told you his last name and you've never thought he was a killer right?

Fran to Max: Well there was that time I thought he was gonna kill me.

Max to Fran: What! When!

Fran: Oh ya didn't know about that did ya?

Miss Applebee: If you like, you can stay here until Erica gets comfortable.

Fran: Oh o…

Max: I think we'd better make sure with Erica.

Fran: Right, Erica… Erica?

**They look in the classroom where Erica is playing with some other kids Max smiles while Fran looks like she's going to cry.**

**Next scene**

**Niles and CC's house**

**Living room the two dancing to "At Last" The phone rings but they ignore it and kiss as the answering machine picks up**

Max os: Niles, CC I know you're there, pick up it's important. If you don't pick up I'm going to spray you two down again.

CC: Again?

Niles: Yeah, remember during the summer we were outside in the back with Fran and the kids, but he didn't know so he came over with the hose but ended up watering our plants because he had his eyes closed.

CC: Oh yeah, you know the gardenias do need watering.

Max os: Alright I'm sending Sylvia…

**They answer on speaker**

CC and Niles: Hello Maxwell/ Sir.

Max os: Finally, look you two I need your help.

Niles to CC: When doesn't he need our help?

**CC playfully hits him while trying not to laugh**

CC: What's wrong Maxwell/sir.

Max os: It's Fran, she's depressed about Erica going to school.

Niles: Sir It's obvious she's worried about the future. About what's going to happen once all the children are gone.

Max os: But neither one of you went through this when Joey went to school.

CC: That's because, we already know we're going to do once the kids move out.

Max os: Oh really what?

Niles: Travel around the world and make love in different places.

Max os: I had to ask.

CC: The point is you've got to do something about this or you two are going to become one of those old married couples who barely talk to each other.

**Sheffield house**

**Office**

**Max on the phone**

**Maxwell's day dream**

**An old Max sitting at the table reading the news paper with lots of birds in cages in the background old Fran enters with the mail**

Old Fran: We gotta postcard from Niles and CC, says they're in Washington and they did it in the Whitehouse.

Max: Just like those two huh?

Fran: Yeah.

**She sits down and sips her tea. Five minutes later same scene.**

**Real world**

**Max in the office**

Max: Oh my God, we're going to be one of those couples who don't talk and have tons of birds.

Niles os: Not if you do anything about.

Max: Like What?

CC: Act like you're still newlyweds and don't have any kids.

Max: How?

**Niles and CC's house**

Niles: Well slow dance with her, whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

**He looks at CC and she looks back**

CC: Sweep her off her feet and into your bedroom.

Niles: Where you make passionate love and then just hold her in your arms wishing you could stay like that for the rest of time.

**Max in office**

Max: You're right, I've got to save our marriage. I'll talk to you later.

**He hangs up**

**Niles and CC's house**

**Living room is now empty**

**Next scene**

**Sheffield house living room Fran waiting by the door Max enters**

Max: Sweetheart what are you doing?

Fran: Waiting for the kids to come home from school.

Max: That's four hours away Fran.

Fran: Hey I waited six years for you, I think I can wait four hours.

**Max walks over to the couch and sits down**

Max: Come over here darling, sit talk.

Fran: Well actually I do want talk to you about something.

Max: Great what?

Fran: Honey I figured out a way to help me from getting depressed about this.

Max: That's terrific what?

Fran: We'll just have more kids!

Max: What!

Fran: Wha no good?

Max: Darling I love the making part but that means we'd have children when we're in our sixties!

Fran: Honey when you're sixty I'll be forty so I can still do it!

**Max gives her a whatever look**

Fran: Oh honey they're going up so fast.

Max: I know.

**He hugs her**

Max: Say I think I know something that'll cheer you up.

**He exits and minutes later comes in with the video camera**

Fran: Oh I'm not really in the mood right now.

Max: Not for that for this.

**He grabs the remote and turns on the TV**

Fran: Aw home movies, now I'm gonna miss them even more!

**Scene flips**

**Same scene only Fran is sitting there looking shocked, while Max looks very sad**

Max: They've grown up so fast!

Fran: Yeah thank God!

Max: What do you mean?

Fran: I've changed my mind about having babies when your in your sixties.

Max: Really?

Fran: Yeah. Well for now.

Max: I love you.

Fran: I love you.

**They kiss**

Kids: Ew!

Eve: Mom and dad pulled a Uncle Niles and Aunt CC!

**They run up the stairs**

Fran: Max promise you'll be here for me like you were today.

Max: I promise, but will you promise me we will never buy a bird?

**Fran looks at him as if he's crazy**

Fran: Ok.

**The kiss**

_The End_

_Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's a little late! Thanks to everyone who reviews! More on the way! Sorry if there are any mistakes did most of it in one night._


End file.
